


RWBY Christmas Carols

by Advat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advat/pseuds/Advat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Versions of christmas carols based on RWBY characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruby the Red-Cloaked Reaper (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer)

You know Yang and Blake and Weiss and Pyrrha,  
You know Sun and Neptune and Jaune and Nora,  
But do you recall  
The most famous hunter of all?

Ruby, the red-cloaked reaper  
Had an awesome sniper-scythe,  
And if you ever saw her,  
You would say that she's quite blithe.  
All of the other hunters  
Used to mock her for her age.  
They never let poor Ruby  
Join in any hunter games.

Then one snowy winter night,  
She went to the Emerald Forest,  
Beowolves were there for her to fight;  
She fought them off with all her might.

Then how all the hunters loved her  
Having watched her stunning victory,  
Ruby, the red-cloaked reaper,  
You'll go down in history!


	2. Weiss Schnee the Ice Queen (Frosty the Snowman)

Weiss Schnee, the ice queen, was a fearsome, mighty soul,  
With a multi-action dust rapier, and a foe who was named Flynt Coal.

Weiss Schnee, the ice queen, is a rich heiress, they say.  
She had a heart of snow, but team RWBY knows, she was cheered up one day.

There must have been some magic in that young cloaked girl she met,  
For when she became Schnee's partner, she began to thaw and fret!

Oh, Weiss Schnee, the ice queen, was friendly, she could not deny;  
And team RWBY says that she laughs and plays,  
Just the same as you and I.

"Don't be a pest! Dolt! Rapscallion! Dolt!",  
Look at Weiss complain,

"Don't be a pest! Dolt! Rapscallion! Dolt!",  
She'll complain again and again.

Weiss Schnee, the ice queen, knew she'd be annoyed that day,  
So she said, "Let's run, and we'll have some fun now, before I am enraged."

Down to the city, with a red-cloaked dolt in tow,  
Going 'round the shops, in the harbour and docks,  
Saying, "This might be okay.".

She led her down the streets of Vale, right to Forever Fall,  
And only paused a moment, when she wondered who was taller.

For Ruby, her red-cloaked friend, was five foot two you see,  
And Weiss, it seems, although in heels, is a taller five foot three.


	3. Silent Blake (Silent Night)

Silent Blake, normal Blake!  
Might seem so, but not a fake.  
She is just incredibly quiet,  
Don't talk to her, unless you'll sigh it.  
Sleep loss for her, she's obsessed,  
Sleep disorder, she's obsessed.

Angry Blake, cranky Blake!  
All nearby quake at her ache.  
Team RWBY is quite worried,  
Yang resolves to help her sleep,  
She tells her of her mother's death,  
She hugs her and does what is best.

Healthy Blake, happier Blake!  
Helped by her team so that she won't break.  
Radient fury when she shall fight,  
Torchwick breaks beneath her might,  
Calmed and now satisfied,  
Calmed and now satisfied.


	4. Little Dragon (Little Donkey)

Little dragon,  
Little dragon,  
On a dusty road.  
Got to keep on walking onwards with your precious load.

Been a long time, little dragon,  
Since your mother left that night.  
You won't give up now, little dragon,  
Her old house's in sight.

Bring out that Qrow tonight,  
Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long,  
Follow that photo tonight,  
Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long.

Little dragon, little dragon,  
Had a bad few days:  
Adoptive mother is now dead,  
Old mother left the fray.

Little dragon, little dragon,  
Journey's end is close,  
There's an uncle looking for  
A pair of girls he knows.

Do not falter, little dragon,  
There are wolves ahead,  
Avoid them, or you'll find that  
You will soon be dead.

Bring out that Qrow tonight,  
Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long,  
Follow that photo tonight,  
Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long.

Little dragon, little dragon,  
Had a bad few days:  
Adoptive mother is now dead,  
Old mother left the fray.  
Summer Rose has died and  
Raven Branwen's left the fray.


	5. Jaune to the World (Joy to the World)

Jaune to the world! The Arc is come;  
Let earth receive a blond;  
Let every heart assist him soon,  
And Ruby and Pyrrha sing,  
And Ruby and Pyrrha sing,  
And Ruby, and Ruby, and Pyrrha sing.

Jaune down to earth! The saviour saves;  
Let Pyrrha fix it all;  
While beowolves and bears; birds; deathstalkers rage,  
Repeat the terrified call,  
Repeat the terrified call,  
Repeat, repeat the terrified call.

Lots more let sins and sorrows grow,  
For Cardin is around;  
He comes to make his torture flow  
Far as the fake isn't found,  
Far as the fake isn't found,  
Far as, far as, the fake isn't found.

He kills the bear with assistance,  
And makes the bullies see  
The glories of decapitation,  
And wonders of Mors, Crocea,  
And wonders of Mors, Crocea,  
And wonders, wonders, of Mors, Crocea.


	6. Nora's Here (Jingle Bells)

Dashing through the woods  
On the back of an Ursa,  
Through the trees you go,  
Bombing with euphoria.  
Booms on bear back ring,  
Making spirits bright,  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A slaying song tonight.

Oh, Nora's here, Nora's here,  
Nora's here today!  
Oh what fun  
It is to ride  
Using an Ursa's pain, hey!  
Nora's here, Nora's here,  
Nora's here today!  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
Using an Ursa's pain!

A minute or two ago,  
I thought I'd took a ride,  
And soon Mr. Lie Ren,  
Seated by my side.  
The bear was large and dark,  
Misfortuned seemed his lot,  
We soon found Nora left her mark  
And we all got upset.

Oh, Nora's here, Nora's here,  
Nora's here today!  
Oh what fun  
It is to ride  
Using an Ursa's pain, hey!  
Nora's here, Nora's here,  
Nora's here today!  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
Using an Ursa's pain!

A minute or two ago,  
The story I must tell,  
I climbed up a tree,  
And from the tree I yelled;  
A snake was killed by Lie,  
Lying, fading still,  
We laughed as there I booped and cried  
But quickly rode away.

Oh, Nora's here, Nora's here,  
Nora's here today!  
Oh what fun  
It is to ride  
Using an Ursa's pain, hey!  
Nora's here, Nora's here,  
Nora's here today!  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
Using an Ursa's pain!


	7. Pyrrha's Fights Rock (Jingle Bell Rock)

Pyrrha's fights, Pyrrha's fights, Pyrrha's fights rock,  
Sharpened blades swing and sharpened blades sing,  
Charging and shooting up bushels of foes,  
Now they all shall cry "Oh no!".

Pyrrha's fights, Pyrrha's fights, Pyrrha's fights rock,  
Blocked bullets chime in adrenaline time,  
Dodging and weaving in the arena  
In the safe area.

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To fight the night away.

Final duel time is a cool time  
To watch from the shielded stands.  
Keep it up, announcers, just talk away,  
Chatter around the clock.

Mix and a-mingle in the excited fray,  
That's why champions,  
That's why champions,  
That's why champions rock!


	8. Oh, Calm Lie Ren (O Christmas Tree)

Oh, calm Lie Ren, oh, calm Lie Ren,  
Your robes of green delight us!  
Their sleeves contain your Stormflower,  
Your pistols with attached daggers.  
Oh, calm Lie Ren, oh, calm Lie Ren,  
Your robes of green delight us!

Oh, calm Lie Ren, oh, calm Lie Ren,  
You give us so much Nora!  
How oft around you the sight,  
Oh, green robed man, gives us delight!  
Oh, calm Lie Ren, oh, calm Lie Ren,  
You give us so much Nora!

Oh, calm Lie Ren, oh, calm Lie Ren,  
Forever true your nature.  
You exude calm in summertime,  
Stay peaceful still in wintertime.  
Oh, calm Lie Ren, oh, calm Lie Ren,  
Forever true your nature.

Oh, calm Lie Ren, oh, calm Lie Ren,  
You fill the world with silence.  
Reminding the RWBY fandom,  
To always adore Team Sloth's fun.  
Oh, calm Lie Ren, oh, calm Lie Ren,  
You fill the world with silence.


	9. Cinder Fall Is Coming to Town (Santa Claus Is Coming to Town)

You better watch out,  
You better not fight,  
You better not doubt,  
I'm telling you why.

Cinder Fall is comin' to town!  
Cinder Fall is comin' to town!  
Cinder Fall is comin' to town!

She's making a plan,  
She's checking it through.  
She's gonna find out  
Whom she's able to use.

Cinder Fall is comin' to town!  
Cinder Fall is comin' to town!  
Cinder Fall is comin' to town!

She knows when you are sleeping,  
She knows when you're awake.  
She knows when you're at your weakest,  
So don't try for your own sake.

So you better watch out,  
You better not fight,  
You better not doubt,  
I'm telling you why.

Cinder Fall is comin' to town!  
Cinder Fall is comin' to town!  
Cinder Fall is comin' to town!

The kids in every kingdom  
Will panic in the streets,  
They're gonna flee from the Grimm,  
And be trampled underfeet.

So you better watch out,  
You better not fight,  
You better not doubt,  
I'm telling you why.

Cinder Fall is comin' to town!  
Cinder Fall is comin' to town!  
Cinder Fall is comin',  
Cinder Fall is comin',  
Cinder Fall is comin' to town!


	10. All I Want for the New World Is You (All I Want for Christmas Is You)

I don't want a lot for the new world,  
There is just one thing I need.  
I don't care about the victims  
Whom from life I have just freed.

I just want you for my own  
More than you would want to know.  
Though you won't make my wish come true,  
All I want forever is you, yeah!

I don't want a lot for the new world,  
There is just one thing I need.  
I don't care about the victims  
Whom from life I have just freed.

I'll destroy all you put stock in,  
Burn it to a firey grave,  
Leaving you won't make me happy,  
Until there's nothing for you to save.

I just want you for my own  
More than you would want to know.  
Though you will die soon,  
All I want forever is you,  
You, Blakey!

Oh, I won't ask for much from innocents  
As I put them to the sword,  
And I'm just gonna keep on killing  
Until you have lost it all.

I will make a list and send it  
Of all of your most loved ones,  
I will even stay awake to  
Watch you guard them with your gun.

'Cause I just want you to be suffering  
Losing things and then crying,  
What less could I do?  
Blakey, all I want is you to suffer,  
Suffer, Blakey!

Oh, all the blood is shining  
So glittery everywhere,  
And the sound of victims'  
Screaming fills the air.

And everyone is flying  
I hear those people dying,  
Blakey, why did you have to run away?  
Now you'll have to watch your loved ones slain!

Oh, I don't want a lot for the new world,  
This is all I'm asking for,  
I just want to see my Blakey,  
Sobbing right outside my door.

Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you would want to know,  
Make my wish come true,  
Blakey, all I want in this world, is you,  
You, in pain.

All I want in this world is you, screaming.  
All I want in this world is you, crying.  
All I want in this world is you, bleeding.  
All I want in this world is you, dying.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions for carols are welcome, as is any feedback.
> 
> So far, ten carols are planned: one for each member of teams RWBY and JNPR, one for Cinder, and one for Adam.


End file.
